


Feelings Are Fatal

by whenthew1ndblows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenthew1ndblows/pseuds/whenthew1ndblows
Summary: "I need it to stopAnd I want to be ableTo open up butMy feelings are fatal„
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Feelings Are Fatal

Whisperings of Child Genius had followed Hermione Granger since she, Harry and Ron walked out of those underground chambers some 5 or so years ago. It was no surprise, then, that she strove to be the best in her year, the best at everything, to prove that her worth was not defined by where she came from, who her parents were. Draco may try to thwart her but in reality he was no match for the girl he so fondly christened Mud Blood.

"You really are the smartest witch of your age."

was vibrant in her ears as Obliviate consumed the last half decade of her life.

***********************************************************************************************

Disjointed voices circled her in swells of differing inflection as her throbbing head attempted to tolerate the blurry colours and the bright lights that greeted her when she opened her eyes. As she acclimated to the lighting of her foreign surroundings the myriad of colours contorted into the face of a middle age, very intense looking woman. She tied her hair up, it pulled her face back in a way that reminded Hermione of a particularly angry onion. 

"what am I doing h-"

Hermione needed to find out what happened to Harry. His injuries weren't that serious before she had been knocked out but who knows how long the fight went on after that, if he was dead, she couldn't bear the thought. 

"Miss Granger I'm going to ask you some questions and if you could just answer them the best you can that would be perfect, okay?"

The impatient nurse who stood imposingly by her bed. Her voice was just the right amount of amiable to make a patient feel comfortable but the fierce look she fixed on the young witch let her know that she wasn't waiting for a response.

"okay I'm going to start now, what year is it?"

"1996, I'm sorry but what happe-"

the women pointedly interrupted her 

"very good. who is our current prime minister" 

"John Major, where are M-"

"and what is your name"

"Hermione Jean Granger"

She had given up on getting any information out of the, frankly terrifying women and resigned to her fate of answering her mundane questions, reminding herself that the quicker she answered these woman's questions, the quicker she could find out what was going on. As she half-heartedly answered the torturous array of questions that had been planned for her, Hermione studied her surroundings. The room she had been situated in wasn't by any means elaborately decorated, all that furnished the sterile room was a worn navy bag embroidered with an intricate gold design, 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft wizardry' sprawling across the bag. She felt like she almost recognised the swirling thread crossing the faded material of the bag. The emblem was almost familiar, it was like she should know what the words meant but her swelling recollection was barred by an unknown force. When the nurse's questions finally ceased Hermione casually remarked:

"That symbol on the bag is quite fancy, where does it come from?"

The woman was silent for a beat. 

"I'll go get the doctor"


End file.
